The Muppets True Family Reunion transcript
Prologue: Kermit and Miss Piggy's honeymoon/the Muppet Family Boarding House Music Playing In Background Kermit and Miss Piggy are driving around in their new sports car, going on their honeymoon from the movie theater to the beach and especially to the nature park preserves, then eventually, they return back home to the Muppet Family Boarding House. Kermit: "Well, Piggy, it sure is good to be back home again." Kermit and Miss Piggy step right inside their boarding house and see their good friends, Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter, Lew Zealand, Animal, Walter, Annie Sue Pig, Mildred Huxtetter, Crazy Harry, their nephew, Robin and everybody else, who were waiting for them to come back home in the living room. Walter: "Hey, look, you guys, Kermit and Piggy are back from their honeymoon." Fozzie: "Kermit, Piggy, it's good to see you guys again." Gonzo: "The entire boarding house was silent while you guys were away." Scooter: "And that's exactly why we put up this Welcome Home, Kermit and Piggy banner up on the wall in the dining room over there." Clifford: "And we did it together as always." Rizzo: Even dough ya' guys we'nt dere t'help all uh us out." Kermit: "That's very nice, you guys." Miss Piggy: "It looks real lovely in here." Ringing Annie Sue Pig: "Who could that be?" Kermit: "You guys stay right here, I'll go answer the front door." Kermit goes over to the front door, opens it and sees Postman Jake, who's about to give him an invitation to a lovely dinner meal. Postman Jake: "Kermit, just in time, I've got an invitation for you to read to your wife, nephew and good friends." Postman Jake gives Kermit the invitation. Kermit: "Oh thanks, Postman Jake, now I can read it to everybody in the living room." Postman Jake: "Anytime, see you next week." Kermit goes over to the living room and opens the envelope. Walter: "So, Kermit, what does the invitation letter say?" Kermit: "It says Dear Kermit and Piggy, we would like to have you over for dinner this evening in honor of your marriage, you're gracefully accepted. love and respect, your parents." Fozzie: "Wow, a true family dinner meal." Bean: "How many of you guys are going?" Miss Piggy: "Well, Bean, it's not just me and Kermit who are going, it's gonna be all of us, and I'm pretty sure my parents are gonna really love all of you when we get there." Meanwhile, Kermit, Miss Piggy and the others are packing their things and loading up the Electric Mayhem Bus to get ready to go down to Miss Piggy's parents' house. Floyd: "Hey come on, Animal, we don't wanna burn daylight here!" Animal: "Coming!" Animal comes right on the Electric Mayhem Bus, and pretty soon, they begin heading down the road from their family boarding house. Walter: "Wow, look at all of those location spots." Dr. Teeth continues driving around, 'til they reach their destination: Miss Piggy's parents' house. Scene 1: Outside Miss Piggy's parents' house Miss Piggy's Mother: "Oh, Piggy." Miss Piggy's Father: "It's good to see you again." Miss Piggy: "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my new husband, Kermit and your grand-nephew, Robin and his good friends." Miss Piggy's Mother: "It's nice to meet all of you guys, come inside, we've got dinner prepared." Inside Miss Piggy's parents' house Everybody else is enjoying their dinner meals, and Kermit, Robin and Kermit's mother, Shelly, have dragonfly soup and the others have country vegetable soup and other beef and vegetarian dinner meals. Miss Piggy's Father: "So, Piggy, tell all of us about your new home land." Miss Piggy: "Well, Kermit and I own this family boarding house, don't we, honey cakes?" Kermit: "Oh, yes, of course, with beautiful flower plants, window curtains and all of it." Gonzo: "I know you're not speaking about going on another boat cruise." Kermit: "Gonzo." Miss Piggy's Mother: "Well, I suppose it'll be the most perfect place to raise the little boy and girl kids." This causes Kermit to have 1 little faint attack. Kermit: "It's kind of early to be thinking about that." Shelly: "Do you suppose any grandkids could be-" Kermit: "Little pink frogs and little green pigs, Ma, I know." Later, right after dinner and the dessert specials, all of the Muppet friends including Kermit and Miss Piggy are getting ready to set up their stay overnight bedrooms. Miss Piggy: "Kermit, honey cakes, just think, a couple more days, and everything will be absolutely perfect with all of the birds, rabbits and squirrels." Kermit: "You had me at a romantic thought." Miss Piggy: "And uh, maybe the pitter patter of little tiny feet on the floor?" Kermit: "That's right, the chickens and penguins will be tap dancing." Miss Piggy: "Uh, no, what I was thinking about is a little bit bigger than a chicken or a penguin." Kermit: "Rizzo and Pepe? Miss Piggy: "No, Kermit, uh, what if-theoretically-" Kermit: "Yes?" Miss Piggy: "They were little tiny pink frog and green pig feet?" Kermit turns over to face her and he stares 1 minute speechless. He takes 1 deep breath. Kermit: "Oh...." Kermit: "Honey cakes? theoretically, I'm not prepared for young kids." Miss Piggy: "Why not?" Kermit: "Well, uh, young kids are, I mean…have you seen a baby frog or pig lately? they just eat and sleep and wet and cry and all sorts of things." Miss Piggy: "Kermit, don't you ever think about having a real big family reunion?" Kermit folds her gently in his brave and heroic arms and puts her real close to him. Kermit: "Right now, you're my true family." A news flash occurs on a big television screen...... Newsman: "This just in, 2 evil criminals named Constantine and Miss Poogy have just begun robbing the Bob Hoskins Memorial Nature Park, and they must be stopped right away." Walter: "Oh my gosh, that's terrible and horrible, we've gotta go out there and stop them right away!" Fozzie: "Yes, that's absolutely right!" All of the Muppet friends go right outside to head on down to Bob Hoskins Memorial Nature Park. Camilla: [Clucking Goodbye, Gonzo, Good Luck] Gonzo: "I know, Camilla, I don't wanna leave you either, honey cakes, but you know how Kermit is, he's kind of lost without me, now don't worry about it, I'll send you nice romantic gifts every single day and night." Kermit waves goodbye to Miss Piggy, right before his voyage. Miss Piggy: "Kermit!" She runs around after the Electric Mayhem Bus, just as it begins driving away, and she needs to tell him. Kermit: "What, Piggy?" Miss Piggy: "Wait up." Kermit: "What is it, Piggy?" Miss Piggy smiles at him, and takes 1 single deep breath. Miss Piggy: "I'm….I'm…." Dr. Teeth honks the bus horn and it drowns out Miss Piggy's voice and Kermit smiles back at her, and not hearing 1 single word. Kermit: "I really love you too, sugar cakes." Miss Piggy: "No, Kermit, I said I'm…" The bus horn is honking once again, and Kermit stops Dr. Teeth from doing so. Kermit: "You’re what?" Miss Piggy: "I said I'm pregnant!" Cheering Wildly Kermit twirls his arm around in disbelief. Kermit: "You're what?" Miss Piggy: "You’re gonna be a father, Kermit." Kermit just stands there for 1 single minute, and very speechless he chuckles nervously. Kermit: "That's thrilling." Miss Piggy: "I'm lucky you really think so, Kermit." Kermit smiles weakly. Kermit: "Yeah, Piggy, me too." Miss Piggy's Mother puts her right hand around her now married daughter's right shoulder, and they all stand around, waving, 'til the Electric Mayhem Bus disappeared, right into the mist. Overjoyed by the good news, Gonzo is super excited. Gonzo: "I'm gonna be a godfather, I'm gonna be a godfather!” Fozzie just shakes his head, knowingly at Kermit. Fozzie: "And you, Kermit, our good friend, are in a little bit of trouble." That night, Kermit is asleep in his bunk bed, but right before he knows it, he is in dream world, and the Electric Mayhem Bus is driving up a very big place, and it looks so peculiar. Kermit: "Home sweet home." Kermit gets off the Electric Mayhem Bus, and takes in the entire scene, and right there in front of him is the Muppet Family Boarding House. Kermit: "Yahoo!" Miss Piggy: (off screen) "Oh, Kermit!" Kermit skips around the house, dancing around like a delighted child, and he goes right through the door covering his eyes and opening his arms for a group hug, but there's no group hug. Kermit: "Piggy?" The entire room is silent, and he looks all around, confused, and suddenly, he hears the door close behind him, and he turns around to see a mysterious purple baby carriage, covered with a red and blue blanket, and he lifts the corner of the red and blue blanket, and peers in, and a little pink frog baby smiles up at him sweetly. Kermit: "Huh, what? good grief." Pink Frog Baby: A Bit Kermit smiles at him. Kermit: "Better outside than inside, like I always say." Hiccup! Suddenly, the pink frog baby is barfing all over Kermit. He puts up his hands to defend himself from the deluge, but it's no use, and very soon, both he and the pink frog baby are completely covered in it, and the pink frog baby looks like he's gonna cry and wail. Kermit: "Ha, ha, no, no, no, no, no, no, it's gonna be alright." He takes the pink frog baby awkwardly in his arms, and tries to manage a sweet fatherly smiling face. Green Pig Baby: "Da-da!" The entire house is full of pink frog and green pig babies and they all tumble around the living room tearing fabric off the couches and armchairs, knocking glass jars off the dining room table, and the butter knives stuck in the floorboards, and the pink frog and green pig babies weave inside and outside between them. Kermit: "Hey, hey, hey, wait, stop, no, no, stop, hey, hey!" 1 of the pink frog babies strike a match, and Kermit picks him up in his arms, and blows out the red, orange and yellow flame, and another green pig needs to be rescued from the bathroom sink in the upstairs restroom, and 1 by 1, Kermit picks the pink frog and green pig babies up, and places them in the carriage, and suddenly, he hears a very loud rumbling sound and pink frog and green pig babies begin pouring outta the empty fireplace, and there are thousands of them, and they are breaking the glass, and tumbling inside through the windows too, and Kermit abandons the carriage and runs around for the front door, but no matter how fast he runs around, the front door is getting farther and farther away, and finally, breathless and exhausted, he reached it, and thousands of pink frog and green pig babies gurgle and belch and toddle towards him, and he runs around right through the front door and slams it shut behind him, and he leans his back against the front door, covers his eyes and sighs in relief, but when he uncovered his eyes again, he finds himself onstage, at his old high school, and the red banner in the back of the auditorium reads: Congratulations Senior Students Class of 2009 A.D. and thousands of pink frog and green pig babies are sitting in the audience and they are laughing and pointing at him, and Kermit stares at himself, only to realize that he's standing onstage in his pajamas. Kermit: Ahhhhhhh!!! The bus horn is honking, and Kermit's eyes are uncovered, and he sits up in his bunk bed. Kermit: "Fozzie, Gonzo, wake up!" Fozzie and Gonzo seemed to turn slowly towards him, but both of them had pink frog and green pig baby faces, and Gonzo's eyes glowed blue, and when he smiled at Kermit, he showed 1 little green pig baby face. Gonzo/Green Pig Baby Face: "Da-da!" Kermit: Ahhhhhhh!!! Fozzie and Gonzo wake up and stare at him in alarm. Fozzie: "Kermit, Kermit, are you alright?" Kermit: "Good grief, I can't believe I'm gonna be a father, how on earth did this happen?" Gonzo: "Allow me to explain, Kermit, you see, when a young man’s got simple feelings for a young woman, a magical urge sweeps over him, and-" Kermit: "I know how it happened, Gonzo, I just can't believe this." Fozzie: "You know that we love Piggy, Kermit, right? but what I'm really speaking about here is you, me, Gonzo, Walter and everybody else." Gonzo: "Kermit, don't listen to him, look, you're gonna love having little boy and girl kids, it's like living your childhood all over again." Fozzie: "Alright, alright, I get it, Gonzo, so you didn't really have a cheerful childhood, but that doesn’t mean having a baby boy or girl is gonna ruin your entire life." Kermit: "Well, Fozzie, it's not my entire life that I'm worried about, it’s the little boy and girl kids, I'm doomed." Back at Miss Piggy's parents' house Walter, Scooter, Rowlf, Clifford, Rizzo, Mildred Huxtetter, Hilda, George, Sam and the other Muppet friends are giving Miss Piggy a baby shower. Mildred Huxtetter: "Oh, Piggy, look at yourself, you look beautiful." Skeeter: "So, Piggy, has there been any type of food cravings for you ever since you got pregnant?” Miss Piggy is eating a pink raspberry cupcake. Miss Piggy: "No, Skeeter, not at all." She smells the sense of blueberry pop tarts. Miss Piggy: "Do any of you smell blueberry pop tarts?" Wanda: "Oh, I think it's gift time." Scooter: "Piggy, open mine up 1st please, it's the 1 by the armchair." Miss Piggy: (reading the card): Congratulations on your new wetter, hopefully this helps, love from, Scooter. Miss Piggy unwraps the package, and pulls out a plastic container of baby powder, and the other Muppet friends ooh and ah over the baby shower gift. Mildred Huxtetter: "Would you look at that?" Miss Piggy: "What's it for, Scooter?" Scooter: "I’m so lucky you like it, Piggy, it's for the wet spots." Robin, Annie Sue Pig and Rizzo try to get Miss Piggy's attention. Robin: "Aunt Piggy, Aunt Piggy!" Annie Sue Pig: "We all chipped in for a baby shower gift too." Bean amazes Miss Piggy with a fancy blue baby exer-saucer. Rizzo: "Ta-dah!" Rowlf: "Wow!" Bean: "You know that the baby's gonna like it, 'cause I do." Miss Piggy: "Oh, you guys, that's so beautiful, thank you." She begins opening the next baby shower gift. Miss Piggy: "Wait just 1 minute, who's this 1 from?" Wanda: "I got you the little frog sized 1, 'cause I really love you the most." The other Muppet friends stare at her. Miss Piggy opens up the package, and inside stands a little bullfrog named Blotch. Miss Piggy couldn't believe her eyes. Miss Piggy: "What is it, Wanda?" Wanda: "He's a 5-inch babysitter." Blotch stretches out his arms. Blotch: "Where's the baby?" Miss Piggy: "You're too kind, Wanda, but I can't allow this 1." Wanda: "Think nothing about it, Piggy, I got 7 more in my backyard pond." Miss Piggy: "What does he do?" Rizzo: "De cleanin'." Swedish Chef: "Zee feedeeng." Blotch: "The burping." Miss Piggy: "So what are Kermit and I supposed to do around here?" Mildred Huxtetter: "Well, Piggy, now you'll have plenty of time to work on your marriage." Mokey: "You'll begin getting very tired all the time." Gobo: "You'll always let yourself go." Red: "You'll get stretch marks." Wembley: "Oh, Piggy, don't expect Kermit to be too helpful, he'll be out with good friends all night long, say goodbye to romance." Miss Piggy: "I'm terribly sorry, but how many of you have little boy and girl kids?" Ernie: "She's right, a baby boy or girl is only gonna strengthen the love that Kermit and Piggy have, how did Kermit react when you told him, Piggy? tell me." Miss Piggy: "Oh, Kermit? oh, well, he was, uh, very…..he's real brave and heroic and clever." Robin: "I'm lucky you agree to that, Aunt Piggy." Big Bird: "I think this is gonna be the most exciting day for all of us." Scene 2: Bob Hoskins Memorial Nature Park Kermit: "Well, here we are at Bob Hoskins Memorial Nature Park, now to find where Constantine and Miss Poogy might be hiding." Fozzie: "Good point." Kermit, Fozzie and Gonzo arrive at the spot where Constantine and Miss Poogy are robbing a nature center. Miss Poogy: "This just doesn't get any easier than this 1." Constantine: "Once we rob this nature center, we'll turn it into a history museum." Kermit: (off screen) "Hold it right there, criminals!" Miss Poogy: "Who said that?" Kermit: "Me, that's who." Constantine: "Well, if it isn't Kermit and his 2 pathetic friends." Fozzie: "We don't mean any harm, now stay away from that nature center!" Gonzo: "Don't make me use this 1." Miss Poogy: "Oh yeah? well what are you gonna do about it?" Fozzie and Gonzo throw the ropes around Constantine and Miss Poogy, which stops them in their tracks. Constantine: "Hey, we're all tied up!" Miss Poogy: "You'll regret this!" Kermit: "Nice job, you guys, now let's put them in burlap sacks and Piggy can finish the job when we get back to her parents' house." Fozzie and Gonzo put Constantine and Miss Poogy in the burlap sacks, and they all head on back to Miss Piggy's parents' house. Back outside Miss Piggy's parents' house, Kermit shows Miss Piggy the now tied up Constantine and Miss Poogy. Miss Piggy: "Hii-yah!" Miss Piggy karate kicks Constantine and Miss Poogy, which knocks them out, and the 2 Muppet villains are later arrested and taken to the jail house. Miss Piggy: "Well, that takes real good care of that." Suddenly, Miss Piggy begins going into labor. Miss Piggy: "Oh my gosh, it's time to go to the hospital, I think the baby boy or girl is about to be born any single minute now." Fozzie: "We'd better hurry over there right away!" Gonzo: "We don't wanna miss all of the excitement!" Kermit: "That's right, to the hospital, everybody!" Animal: "Hospital, hospital!" The Muppet friends including Kermit and Miss Piggy head on down the road on the Electric Mayhem Bus to Charles Durning Memorial Hospital. Inside Charles Durning Memorial Hospital Robin: "Uncle Kermit? guys? is Aunt Piggy gonna be alright?" Kermit: "Of course she's gonna be alright, Robin, she just went into labor, that's all." Walter: "I wonder if it's gonna be a little pink frog or a little green pig." Pepe: "Who knows? maybe both." Beauregard: "We'll just need to wait and see." The Muppet friends all wait around in the waiting room while reading magazines and doing coloring pages, 'til Dr. Jackson steps right into the waiting room. Dr. Jackson: "Hey, Kermit, congratulations, good news for you and your good friends." Kermit: "What is it, Dr. Jackson? is it a little son or daughter?" Dr. Jackson: "Both: a little pink frog boy and a little green pig girl." Kermit: "Wow, Piggy and I have a little twin son and daughter." Walter: "Let's go in and see them." Janice: "I can hardly wait to see what they look like." Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends enter Miss Piggy's hospital room, where she has a little pink frog baby boy and a little green pig baby girl with her. Miss Piggy: "I'm so thrilled you did this for me and everybody else, Kermit." Kermit: "That's good, Piggy, and by the way, let's give them some names." Rizzo: "What a great idea." Kermit: "We'll name this little pink frog Toby." Miss Piggy: "And we'll name this little green pig Nancy." Kermit: "Everybody, meet our twin son and daughter, Toby and Nancy." Other Muppet Friends: "Wow!" Scene 3: Back home at the Muppet Family Boarding House Kermit is real good at making frog and pig baby formula by following the instructions. He fills the frog and pig baby formula container and carries it over to Miss Piggy, who is sitting right in the armchair by the fireplace. She holds their son, Toby on her lap, and their daughter, Nancy comes right over to Kermit and tugs at his right leg. Kermit laughs and gives Miss Piggy and the twins a true family group hug. Right after feeding time, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Robin, Scooter and Mildred Huxtetter show up at the front door. Rowlf: "Hey, I see Kermit and Piggy's babies!" Kermit does his best to change the babies. He twists the pamper around, gives it 1 tug, and Toby goes flying right through the air, landing right in a pamper that Miss Piggy is holding. Beauregard looked right down at his godson and goddaughter on the floor. Fozzie: "Where's Fozzie? here I am!" "Where's Fozzie? here I am!" Nancy: In Delight Toby takes out some crayons from a crayon box to make wonderful picture drawings. Bursting with pride and joy, Mildred Huxtetter bounces her new goddaughter, Nancy, on her lap. Suddenly, they hear a knock at their door. Fozzie is having such a real good time baby-sitting Toby and Nancy. Kermit makes it all the way to the door. Kermit opens the door, and there stood Blotch, who Wanda had given them. Blotch: "Where’s the baby?" Kermit shoos him away. He and Miss Piggy are gonna do this parenting thing by themselves. Inside and outside, the entire population is overrun by bouncing twin babies. Kermit built them a beautiful water slide. Then came Kermit himself, with the most powerful splash! The little boy and girl twins giggled in excitement. In the evening time, all bathed and changed and fed, the twins are almost ready to fall asleep. Kermit holds Toby over his right shoulder and burps him gently. Miss Piggy pats and burps Nancy gently as well. Kermit and Miss Piggy look on proudly. They gather up the twins and tuck them into their crib. Kermit: "Finally." For the very 1st time all day and night, the Muppet Family Boarding House is just as silent as a church building. Miss Piggy: "Well, what should we do right now?" They are both asleep, 'til Kermit heard Toby and Nancy crying and wailing loudly. Miss Piggy: "Uh, Kermit." Kermit: "I'm on it, Piggy, my dear." Kermit goes right downstairs to the kitchen to warm up the frog and pig baby formula containers. Soon, the little boy and girl twins are drinking them contentedly. Kermit beams with delight just as he watches them through his own eyes. He knows that it's really true. He finally found what he was searching for, his cheerfully ever after, after all. The very next morning....... Kermit wakes up the very next morning in the usual way, he's prepared of another day of the same old, same old, but then he realizes that this day would be different, it's the day of Toby and Nancy's 1st birthday bash. Fozzie, Gonzo, Walter, Clifford, Rizzo, the Electric Mayhem Band and the other Muppet friends arrive early to take Kermit and his true family off to town. Everybody else including Rowlf, went into the Electric Mayhem Bus and they all made it to the birthday party. Scooter: "Thanks for the ride!" Fozzie is carrying a load of birthday gifts. Fozzie: "Happy 1st birthday, Toby and Nancy." Kermit, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Camilla, along with Toby, Nancy, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry and Sam, watched somebody sing along with the animatronics band on stage. Stage Performer: Happy birthday bash, no more itchy rash, 1 year older not a pain, friends still remain the same….refrain, super thrilling, party thrower, birthday bash, birthday bash, birthday bash All Muppet Friends and Fozzie: Birthday bash! Fozzie: "Man, this song just never gets old!" Squeak! Miss Piggy walks right up to them just then. Miss Piggy: "Uh, Kermit? why don't you go check on the red velvet cake?” Kermit: "Okay, Piggy, sure." Miss Piggy: "And don't forget the birthday candles." Kermit heads off to the bakery counter and grabs the red velvet cake very carefully, and Rizzo looked right at it. Rizzo: "Wow, I'm gonna lick myself a rainbow cloud!" And with that, he shoves his face right into the entire cake box. Kermit: "Rizzo!" Back at the birthday party, Kermit puts the freshly tongue-smeared red velvet cake on the table right where Miss Piggy is waiting. Miss Piggy: "Oh good." Then she takes a good look at the blue velvet cake and gasps in shock. Miss Piggy: "What happened to the red velvet cake?" Kermit looks right at the blue velvet cake. Kermit: "Trust me, it's just a mistake." Miss Piggy's Mother: "Ugh, you licked it." Kermit: "No, I didn't." Miss Piggy's Mother: "Just because you're a frog doesn't mean you need to eat like 1." To make matters worse, Kermit has forgotten the birthday candles. Miss Piggy hurries off to get them. Just as she does, she cautions Kermit to watch the red velvet cake, but when he looked back at the dining room table, the red velvet cake was gone in a jiffy. Kermit: "Where's the red velvet cake?" Andy: "We ate the red velvet cake." Randy: "Yeah, right." Kermit: "What?" In the midst of all of the commotion, Toby and Nancy began crying and wailing. Kermit: "No, no, no, no, no, don't cry, shhhhh." Kermit's head was spinning. Red velvet cake! Disaster strikes! Kermit: "Andy, Randy, we need another red velvet cake." Andy: "But we ate the other red velvet cakes." Fozzie comes to interrupt him. Kermit: "Not right now, Fozzie." Kermit: "Andy, Randy, are there any red velvet cupcakes?" Randy: "We ate them as well too." Andy: "They have red velvet cake pops." Randy: "No, I ate them." Andy: "What? you didn't even share?" Randy: "Well, you didn't even share the croissants!" All of the while, Toby and Nancy are becoming hysterical. Kermit: "Everything's gonna be alright." Just then, Miss Piggy returns to see the empty cake box and the little pink frog and little green pig twins crying and wailing. Miss Piggy: "Kermit? what's going on?" Rowlf: "Hey, everybody, I found another red velvet cake." Kermit, Miss Piggy and everybody else are amazed that Rowlf had found another red velvet cake. Toby and Nancy: In Delight Kermit: "Happy 1st Birthday, Toby and Nancy." A few days later....... Toby: "See you later, Mom and Dad, we're going outside to play kick ball." Kermit: "Okay, be very careful!" Miss Piggy: "And be sure to be back inside by night time!" Nancy: "Alright, we hear you loud and clear!" Toby and Nancy, who are no longer little pink frog and little green pig babies, go outside to play kick ball in the out door fields. Fade to a black screen.... End Production Credits Directed by James Bobin Produced by David Hoberman and Todd Lieberman Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Music composed by Christophe Beck Cast Members Credits Ben Stiller as Postman Jake Bailee Madison as Melanie Jefferson Drew Barrymore as Bethany Jefferson Kevin Spacey as Larry Jefferson Steve Martin as Dr. Jackson Julianne Buescher as 1 of the nurses Voice Performers Credits Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Foo-Foo, Rizzo, Statler, Link Hogthrob, Beaker, Bean, Lips, Flash, Ernie, Wembley Fraggle and the Newsman (voices) Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, Bert, Grover, Guy Smiley, George and Marvin Suggs (voices) Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Bunsen, Zoot, Waldorf, Boober Fraggle and Baby # 1 (voices) Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, the Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, Bobo, 1 of the Elvises, Beautiful Day Monster, Croaker and Baby # 2 (voices) Matt Vogel as Constantine, Floyd, Count Von Count, Sherlock Hemlock, Biff, Frazzle, Rodeo Rosie, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin, Emmett, Camilla, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Pops, Emily, Louis Kazagger and Baby # 3 (voices) David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Mildred Huxtetter, Baby Bear, Mr. Johnson, Davy Monkey, Humphrey, Cookie Monster, Sully, Don Music, Dip the Cat, Sonny Friendly, Leo the Party Monster, Forgetful Jones, Placido Flamingo, Stuie Monster, Chicago, Furline Husky and the right half of the Two-Headed Monster (voices) Carroll Spinney as Big Bird, Oscar, Betty Lou and Granny Bird (voices) John Tartaglia as Gobo Fraggle and Hoots the Owl (voices) Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig and Ma Otter (voices) Karen Prell as Red Fraggle (voice) Kathryn Mullen as Mokey Fraggle (voice) Jennifer Barnhart as Zoe, Mama Bear and Gladys the Cow (voices) Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Curly Bear, Grandma-Ma Bear, Lulu, Skeeter and Prairie Dawn (voices) Martin P. Robinson as Telly, Monty and Snuffy (voices) Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Abby Cadabby, Rosa and Goldilocks (voices) Carmen Osbahr as Rosita (voice) Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda, Hilda and Baby # 4 (voices) Tyler Bunch as Herry Monster, Ricardo and the Announcer (voices) Ryan Dillon as Elmo, Clifford, Polly Lobster, Mulch, Benny Rabbit and Toby (voices) Peter Linz as Walter, Baby # 6 and Nancy (voices) Brian Henson as Sal and Dr. Van Neuter (voices) Joey Mazzarino as Papa Bear, Murray Monster, Cousin Bear, Goggles, Joey Monkey and the left half of the Two-Headed Monster (voices) John Kennedy as Blotch (voice) Category:Transcripts